My Life With A Death Note
by Jay Wubs
Summary: After moving to Japan, I find a strange notebook out side my school. Will I leave it? Or will I use it?
1. Chapter 1

My Life With A Death Note (FanFiction)

Chapter One

So, as I look back in my past, I realize it's not exactly the most normal life in the world. Well, this world anyway.

It all started in my fifth year of high school. My father had a premotion to a job in Japan so we left England and moved faster than you can say "I Should Go". I left my home and friends behind, oh wait. Yeah, I wasn't exactly popular back in those days; in fact, you could say I was the human punching bag. I thought that when I moved to Japan, things would be different, but I was wrong.

After yet another lesson of being confused as hell, it was finally lunch time. Unfortunatly, it was just like back in England. I walked down the hallway with my head down, minding my own business when all of a sudden, I found myself pinned against the lockers with a strong hand piercing into my throat. I reached out, trying to make who ever it was stop and then he punched me in the chest, causing me to start choking and lose air. I collapsed down to the floor and when I looked up, my sight began to focus and just as it did, he kicked me in the face and just kept kicking me over and over and over again while repeatedly punching my face. Eventually, I was curled up in a pool of my own blood while everyone just stood there and laughed. I just hoped that some day, something would come to me and help me get rid of all the bad people in the world and luckily for me, that day was today.

After it was all over, I managed to get back up on my feet with the help of a student. His name was Light and unlike the others, he was actually kind to me. I felt safe when he was there. It might be partly because his dad is a cop, but it could also just be because he's so friendly; he wouldn't even hurt a fly. After he made sure I was ok, we went our seperate ways and as I walked out, I noticed a black notebook laying on the ground so, with curiosity, I picked it up, looked at it and put it in my bag. You're probably thinking, "why I would just take a book like that?" But the reason is that I noticed it said "Death Note" on the cover. I mean, it didn't even have anything in it anyway, so what was the big deal?

Two hours later and I was back home. There wasn't much communication with me and my family. My dad was always working at the office, my mum was always sorting out stuff for the business, my older brother was always going out getting pissed and my little sister was always practicing on the piano. So when I got back, not a single one of them noticed me or my injuries. I can't blame them for not noticing me, I mean as soon as I got home, I just went straight up in my room, locked the door, jumped into my bed and cried on my pillow. At this point my little sister Karin knocked on my door asking me if I was ok; she must have heard me crying. I sat up and shouted out.

"Leave me Alone!" I know she was only trying to help but if she came in and saw the bloody knife on my bedside, I don't know what I would do. After I heard her bedroom door close and the piano start playing again, I layed back and closed my eyes. In a way, the piano made me feel so calm and helped me forget about what happend that day; Karin was really getting quite good. I guess she really did help.

Just as I was dosing off, I suddenly remembered about the note book. But that could wait until morning, which was luckily a Saturday (thank god), maybe I could check it out then.

Until then, sleep would be great.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

One O'Clock in the morning and I can't seem to sleep. All I can think about is that notebook! So I sat up, walked to my desk and got the notebook out of my bag. After opening the cover, I noticed writing on the inside cover.

"Death Note, How to use it." I became curious and read on.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

My heartrate increased. All I could think was

_"Who the hell owned this before me anyway?"_

I then thought of what would happen if I wrote the names of all those assholes from school. I mean, it's not gonna work anyway.

_But what if it does?_

I thought about what had happened earlier at school on friday and shook with uncontrollable rage. I picked up the pen, paused, and wrote down the name of my tormentor.

_"Michi Hajime"_

I looked at the page and smirked.

"Sweet dreams Hajime; You better hope this book's a hoax!"

I closed the note book and placed it inside the desk drawer.

"I better get some sleep"

I slothed over to my bed and got comfortable. I wondered if the note book really worked. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep and what felt like a second later, my alarm went off.

"Half ten already? Maybe I'll stay in bed today..."

I activated snooze mode on the clock and layed back down and with a big sigh, closed my eyes. As soon as I'd managed to get confortable again, Karin burst into my room and shook me over and over again.

"Quick! Get up!" she shouted.

I panicked and shot out of bed with a look on my face as if I saw a ghost.

"What!?" I snapped.

Silence. She just stood there, staring at me. Then, with a slight giggle, she grinned.

"Happy Birthday"

"...huh?"

Wow, how could I forget my own birthday? I know I've been going through a lot of stress but this is a little extreme. I really needed a break.

With a sigh of relief, I looked back at her and smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome" she replied, still smilling.

I looked over at my desk and suddenly felt a glommyness coming from that direction. Like a sence of evil surrounded that area. I remembered what I did the night before with that book.

"It couldn't posibly be for real. Could it?"

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and walked downstairs. If you're wondering why I didn't get changed, I left my clothes on when I went to bed.

Karin turned round to my direction and asked,

"Where are you going so early?"

"Out"

I walked downstairs, grabbed my jacket and walked out the door.

As I walked out the garden, I felt like someone was watching me. Like something was following me. I turned down the road and a police car raced past, sirens blaring. I became curious so I decided to look where it was going and follow it.

Soon enough, I ended up at a house; it was Hajime's. There was a woman standing outside the house; I walked over to her and asked what happened.

"Poor kid had a heart attack" She replied.

My eyes widened. I turned down to the direction of my house;Looked back at the house.

I started breathing faster and faster.

She looked at me and asked

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked, watching me wierdly.

I turned round and began to ran home.

"I gotta go!" I called out.

Back home, I ran upstairs into my room, opened my drawer and got out the note book.

Slowly I opened the cover page and stared at the instructions.

I looked at the fourth rule.

"If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack."

"Oh god, It's actually real. It's really real!?"

"Of course it is." A voice whispered from behind me.

I shot round in shock. It was a monster.

"Who, What are you?"

"My name is Ryuk; I am a shinigami"

"Shinigami?"

"Yes. To make it easy for you, I'll translate. I am a Death God and that is my Death Note."

"Huh?" I looked down at the note book

"Shinigami huh? So it really is real. I suppose you're here to take it back."

"Yes and no. That is my death note and I dropped it into the human world. You picked it up, making you the new owner. I cannot take it back. Until you die. But I can't kill you, something else will. So for now I've just gotta stay here with you and wait. But now you know what the Death Note does, why not use it? You never know, it could be fun. All those bastards that caused you pain can all be taken care of just by writing their name down. But that's not all. You can even write the cause of death aswell. Doesn't that sound fun?" He smirked.

I gasped.

"Are you insane. No, I will not use it. I'm just a kid, not a killer."

He looked at me and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! Maybe. I don't know." I looked at the Death Note and thought of the good that could come from using it. Not only the people that hurt me, but all the bad people in Japan, In all the world.

He looked at me with his freaky eyes.

"You're going to use it."  
"huh?"

"The way you are looking at it. You're thinking of using it."

I thought for a minute; maybe using it wouldn't be so bad after all. I looked at him and he looked at me back. He smiled and said,

"Well?"

I gripped onto the Death Note.

"I'll do it."

He leaned back in mid air and started laughing. I wondered what the hell he was doing. He leaned right forward, stared at me and grunted.

"Good choice kid, This is gonna be fun."

I sat down and sighed. This was the moment when it all started, My life with a Death Note. My life, as Kira.


End file.
